UNESCO World Heritage List
A UNESCO World Heritage Site http://whc.unesco.org/ is a site that has been nominated for the United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization's International World Heritage program. The program aims to catalogue and preserve sites of outstanding importance, either cultural or natural, to the common heritage of humankind. See also UNESCO Creative Cities, describing a recently instituted program recognizing entire cities with some similar characteristics, and the UNESCO Global Geoparks Network http://www.globalgeopark.org/publish/portal1/tab133/, for parks of great geological interest. If you would like to help expanding Wikitravel's coverage of world heritage sites, like starting new guides etc., please check the Wikitravel:World Heritage Expedition Africa Algeria *M'Zab Valley, Algeria *Al Qal'a of Beni Hammad near M'Sila *Tassili n'Ajjer *M'Zab Valley *Djémila, near Sétif *Tipasa *Timgad, near Batna *Kasbah of Algiers Benin *Royal palaces of Abomey Botswana *Tsodilo in the Okavango Delta Burkina Faso * Ruins of Loropéni (2009) Cameroon *Dja Faunal Reserve *Sangha Trinational (Cameroon, Central African Republic, Congo) (2012) Cape Verde Cidade Velha, Historic Centre of Ribeira Grande (2009) Central African Republic *Manovo-Gounda St. Floris National Park *Sangha Trinational (Cameroon, Central African Republic, Congo) (2012) Chad *Lakes of Ounianga (2012) Congo *Sangha Trinational (Cameroon, Central African Republic, Congo) (2012) Côte d'Ivoire *Comoe National Park *Mount Nimba Strict Nature Reserve *Taï National Park *Historic Town Grand-Bassam (2012) Democratic Republic of the Congo *Virunga National Park *Kahuzi-Biega National Park *Garamba National Park *Salonga National Park *Okapi Wildlife Reserve Egypt , Egypt]] *Memphis and its necropolis - the pyramid fields from Giza to Dahshur *Ancient Thebes with its necropolis *Nubian monuments from Abu Simbel to Philae *Islamic Cairo *Abu Mena, near Alexandria *Saint Catherine area *Wadi Al-Hitan (Whale Valley) Ethiopia Aksum * Rock-Hewn Churches of Lalibela (1978) *Simien National Park (1978) *Fasil Ghebbi (1979) *Aksum (1980) *Lower valley of the Awash (1980) *Lower valley of the Omo (1980) *Tiya (1980) *Harar Jugol Fortified Historic Town (2006) * Konso Cultural Landscape (2011) Gabon *Ecosystem and Relict Cultural Landscape of Lopé-Okanda Gambia *Stone Circles of Senegambia, near Janjanbureh *James Island and related sites Ghana *Elmina Castle, Ghana *Forts and Castles of Volta, Greater Accra, Central Ghana and Western Ghana (Elmina Castle, Fort St Jago, Fort Good Hope, Cape Coast Castle, Fort Patience, Fort Amsterdam, Fort Batenstein, Fort San Sebastian, English Fort, Fort Saint Antony, Fort Metal Cross) * Asante Traditional Buildings Guinea *Mount Nimba Strict Nature Reserve Kenya *Lake Turkana National Parks (Sibiloi National Park, Central Island, South Island) *Mount Kenya National Park *Lamu Old Town *Sacred Mijikenda Kaya Forests * Fort Jesus * Kenya Lake System in the Great Rift Valley (Lake Nakuru, Lake Elementaita, Lake Bogoria) Libya *Archaeological Site of Leptis Magna *Archaeological Site of Cyrene *Archaeological Site of Sabratha *Rock-Art Sites of Tadrart Acacus *Old Town of Ghadamis Madagascar *Royal Hill of Ambohimanga *Tsingy de Bemaraha Reserve *Rainforests of the Atsinanana, including Masoala National Park Malawi *Chongoni Rock Art Area *Lake Malawi National Park Mali , Mali]] * Timbuktu * Old Towns of Djenné * Tomb of Askia in Gao * Cliff of Bandiagara (Land of the Dogons) Mauritania *Banc d'Arguin National Park *Ancient Ksour of Ouadane, Chinguetti, Tichit and Oualata Mauritius *Aapravasi Ghat in Port Louis *Le Morne Cultural Landscape Morocco *Medina of Fez *Medina of Marrakech *Ksar of Ait-Benhaddou *Historic City of Meknes *Archaeological Site of Volubilis near Meknes *Medina of Tetouan *Medina of Essaouira *Portuguese City of Mazagan, now El Jadida *Rabat, Modern Capital and Historic City: a Shared Heritage (2012) Mozambique *Ilha de Mozambique Namibia *Twyfelfontein or /Ui-//aes * Namib Sand Sea (2013) Niger *Air and Ténéré Natural Reserves *W National Park * Historic Centre of Agadez (2013) Nigeria *Osun-Osogbo Sacred Grove *Sukur Cultural Landscape Reunion Pitons, cirques and remparts of Reunion Island Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha *Gough Island and Inaccessible Island, South Atlantic Islands in the Tristan da Cunha archipelago (1995, 2004) Senegal , Senegal]] *Island of Gorée near Dakar *Djoudj National Bird Santuary *Niokolo-Koba National Park *Island of Saint-Louis * Stone Circles of Senegambia * Saloum Delta (2011) (near Palmarin) * Bassari Country: Bassari, Fula and Bedik Cultural Landscapes (2012) Seychelles * Aldabra Atoll * Vallee de Mai Nature Reserve South Africa * The Cape Flora Region in the Overberg * The Cradle of Humankind in the West Rand of Gauteng * iSimangaliso Wetland Park * Mapungubwe Kingdom in the Limpopo Province * Robben Island off the coast at Cape Town * Ukhahlamba Drakensberg Park for its landscape, biodiversity and rock art. * Vredefort Dome, with the town of Vredefort at its center * The Richtersveld Cultural and Botanical Landscape Sudan * Gebel Barkal and the Sites of the Napatan Region * Archaeological Sites of the Island of Meroe (2011) Tanzania , Tanzania]] * Kondoa Rock Art Sites * Ngorongoro Conservation Area * Ruins of Kilwa Kisiwani and Ruins of Songo Mnara * Serengeti National Park * Selous Game Reserve * Kilimanjaro National Park * Stone Town Togo *Koutammakou, Land of the Batammariba Tunisia ]] *Medina of Tunis *Site of Carthage *Amphitheatre of El Jem *Ichkeul National Park *Punic Town of Kerkouane and its Necropolis *Medina of Sousse *Kairouan *Dougga / Thugga Uganda *Bwindi Impenetrable National Park *Rwenzori Mountains National Park *Tombs of Buganda Kings at Kasubi in Kampala Zambia ]] *Mosi-oa-Tunya National Park / Victoria Falls Zimbabwe *Great Zimbabwe National Monument *Mana Pools National Park *Khami Ruins National Monument near Bulawayo *Mosi-oa-Tunya National Park / Victoria Falls *Matobo Hills Asia Afghanistan , Afghanistan]] *Minaret and Archaeological Remains of Jam *Cultural Landscape and Archaeological Remains of the Bamiyan Valley: Bamiyan Cliff including niches of the 38 meter Buddha, seated Buddhas, 55 meter Buddha and surrounding caves | Kakrak Valley caves including the niche of the standing Buddha | Qoul-I Akram Caves in the Fuladi Valley | Kalai Ghamai Caves in the Fuladi Valley | Shahr-i-Zuhak | Qallay Kaphari A | Qallay Kaphari B | Shahr-i-Ghulghulah Bahrain *Qal'at al-Bahrain - Ancient Harbour and Capital of Dilmun *Pearling, Testimony of an Island Economy (2012) Bangladesh *Historic mosque city of Bagerhat *Ruins of the Buddhist Vihara at Paharpur *The Sundarbans Cambodia *Angkor *Preah Vihear China , China]] , China]] , China]] * Imperial Palaces of the Ming and Qing Dynasties in Beijing and Shenyang (1987, 2004) * Mausoleum of the First Qin Emperor, with the terracotta warriors Xi'an (1987) * Mogao Caves, Dunhuang (1987) * Mount Taishan (1987) * Peking Man Site at Zhoukoudian (1987) * The Great Wall of China (1987) * Mount Huangshan (1990) * Huanglong Scenic and Historic Interest Area (1992) * Jiuzhaigou Nature Reserve Scenic and Historic Interest Area (1992) * Wulingyuan Scenic and Historic Interest Area (1992) * Ancient building complex in the Wudang Mountains, center of taoist monasteries and "internal" kung fu, in Hubei (1994) * Historic Ensemble of the Potala Palace, Lhasa: Potala Palace | Jokhang Temple Monastery | Norbulingka (1994, 2000, 2001) * Mountain Resort and its Outlying Temples, Chengde (1994) * Temple and Cemetery of Confucius and the Kong Family Mansion in Qufu (1994) * Lushan National Park (1996) * Mount Emei Scenic Area, including Leshan Giant Buddha Scenic Area (1996) * Ancient City of Pingyao (1997) * Classical Gardens of Suzhou (1997, 2000) * Old Town of Lijiang (1997) * Summer Palace, an Imperial Garden in Beijing (1998) * Temple of Heaven: an Imperial Sacrificial Altar in Beijing (1998) * Dazu - Buddhist rock carvings from 9th-13th century located in Chongqing municipality. (1999) * Mount Wuyi, a scenic and historic area in Fujian (1999) * Ancient Villages in Southern Anhui – Xidi and Hongcun (2000) * Imperial tombs of the Ming and Qing Dynasties: Xianling tomb, Zhongxiang | Eastern Qing tombs, Zunhua | Western Qing tombs, Yixian and Baoding | Ming tombs, Changping | Xiaoling, Chang Yushun, Qiu Cheng, Wu Liang, Wu Zhen, Xu Da and Li Wenzhong tombs, Nanjing (2000, 2003, 2004) * Longmen Grottoes, near Luoyang (2000) * Mount Qincheng and the Dujiangyan irrigation system, near Chengdu (2000) * Yungang Grottoes (Datong) (2001) * Three parallel rivers of Yunnan Protected Areas: Gaoligong and Yunling Mountains, Nujiang | Baimang-Meili and Haba Snow Mountains, Red and Qianghu Mountain, Diqing | Laowoshan, Nujiang and Diqing | Laojunshan, Lijiang (2003) * Capital Cities and Tombs of the Ancient Koguryo Kingdom (Huanren County, Liaoning Province and Ji%27an, Jilin Province) (2004). Koguryo tombs in North Korea are also listed. * Historic Centre of Macao (2005) * Sichuan Giant Panda Sanctuaries - Wolong, Mt Siguniang and Jiajin Mountains (2006) * Yin Xu (An'yang) (2006) * Kaiping Diaolou ("castles") and Villages (2007) * Shilin South China Karst, in Yunnan, Guizhou, and Guangxi Provinces (2007) * Fujian Tulou, the earth houses of the Hakka people in Yongding County in the West of the province (2008) * Mount Sanqingshan National Park, a Taoist mountain in Jiangxi (2008) * Mount Wutai (2009) * China Danxia (2010) * Historic Monuments of Dengfeng in “The Centre of Heaven and Earth” (2010) * West Lake Cultural Landscape of Hangzhou (2011) * Chengjiang Fossil Site (2012) * Site of Xanadu (2012) * Xinjiang Tianshan (2013) * Cultural Landscape of Honghe Hani Rice Terraces (2013) India *Agra Fort, Agra *Ajanta Caves *Buddhist Monuments at Sanchi *Champaner-Pavagadh Archaeological Park *Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus (formerly Victoria Terminus), Mumbai *Churches and Convents of Old Goa *Darjeeling Himalayan Railway *Elephanta Caves *Ellora Caves *Fatehpur Sikri, outside Agra *Great Living Chola Temples, including the Brihadisvara Temple of Thanjavur; Brihadisvara Temple of Gangaikondacholisvaram; and the Airavatesvara Temple at Darasuram *Group of Monuments at Hampi *Group of Monuments at Mahabalipuram *Group of Monuments at Pattadakal *Humayun's Tomb, Delhi *Jantar Mantar, Jaipur *Kaziranga National Park *Keoladeo National Park *Khajuraho Group of Monuments *Mahabodhi Temple Complex at Bodh Gaya *Monuments at Mahabalipuram *Manas Wildlife Sanctuary *Nanda Devi National Park and Valley of Flowers National Park *Nilgiri Mountain Railway *Qutb Minar and its Monuments, Delhi *Rock Shelters of Bhimbetka *Sun Temple, Konarak *Sundarbans National Park *Taj Mahal, Agra *The Red Fort Complex, Delhi *Western Ghats mountain chain * Hill Forts of Rajashtan Indonesia *Borobudur Temple Compounds *Komodo National Park *Lorentz National Park *Prambanan Temple Compounds *Sangiran Early Man Site near Surakarta *Ujung Kulon National Park *Tropical Rainforest Heritage of Sumatra, including Gunung Leuser National Park, Kerinci Seblat National Park and Bukit Barisan Selatan National Park * Cultural Landscape of Bali Province: the Subak System as a Manifestation of the Tri Hita Karana Philosophy (2012) Iran , Iran]] *Armenian Monastic Ensembles in Iran: St Thaddeus, St Stepanos, and Chapel of Dzordzor *Bam Cultural Landscape *Bisotun (2006) *Meidan Emam, Isfahan *Pasargadae *Persepolis *Sheikh Safi al-din Khānegāh and Shrine Ensemble in Ardabil (2010) *Shushtar Historical Hydraulic System (2009) *Soltaniyeh (2005) *Tabriz Historic Bazaar Complex (2010) *Takht-e Soleyman (2003) *Tchogha Zanbil * The Persian Garden (Ancient Garden of Pasargadae, Bagh-e Eram,Bagh-e Fin, Bagh-e Chehel Sotun, Bagh-e Abas Abad, Bagh-e Shahzadeh, Bagh-e Pahlavanpur, Bagh-e Dolat Abad, Bagh-e Akbariyeh) * Masjed-e Jāmé of Isfahan (2012) * Gonbad-e Qābus (2012) * Golestan Palace (2013) Iraq *Hatra *Ashur (Qal'at Sherqat) *Samarra (archaeological city) Israel *Masada *Old City of Akko (Acre) *White City of Tel Aviv - the Modern Movement *Old City of Jerusalem and its Walls *Biblical Tels – Megiddo, Hazor, Beer Sheva *Incense Route - Desert Cities in the Negev - Haluza, Mamshit, Avdat and Shivta *Baha'i Holy Places in Haifa and Western Galilee *Sites of Human Evolution at Mount Carmel: The Nahal Me’arot/Wadi el-Mughara Caves (2012) Japan , Japan]] * Buddhist Monuments in the Horyuji Area (1993) * Himeji Castle (1993) * Yakushima (1993) * Shirakami-Sanchi (1993) * Historic Monuments of Ancient Kyoto (Kyoto, Uji and Otsu Cities) (1994) * Historic Villages of Shirakawa-go and Gokayama (1995) * Hiroshima Peace Memorial (Genbaku Dome) (1996) * Itsukushima Shinto Shrine (1996) * Historic Monuments of Ancient Nara (1998) * Shrines and Temples of Nikko (1999) * Gusuku Sites and Related Properties of the Kingdom of Ryukyu (Okinawa) (2000) * Sacred Sites and Pilgrimage Routes in the Kii Mountain Range (2004) * Shiretoko National Park (2005) * Iwami Ginzan Silver Mine and its Cultural Landscape (2007) * Hiraizumi - Temples, Gardens and Archaeological Sites Representing the Buddhist Pure Land (2011) * Ogasawara Islands (2011) * Fujisan, sacred place and source of artistic inspiration (2013) Jordan ]] * Petra * Quseir Amra * Um er-Rasas (Kastrom Mefa'a) * Wadi Rum Protected Area (2011) Kazakhstan *The Mausoleum of Khoja Ahmed Yasawi (2003) *Petroglyphs within the Archaeological Landscape of Tamgaly (2004) *Saryarka – Steppe and Lakes of Northern Kazakhstan (2008) Kyrgyzstan * Sulaiman-Too Sacred Mountain (2009) Laos *Town of Luang Prabang *Vat Phou and Associated Ancient Settlements within the Champasak Cultural Landscape Lebanon *Anjar *Baalbek *Byblos *Ouadi Qadisha (the Holy Valley) and the Forest of the Cedars of God (Horsh Arz el-Rab) *Tyre Malaysia * Georgetown, Penang * Gunung Mulu National Park * Kinabalu Park * Malacca (Melaka) * Archaelogical Heritage of the Lenggong Valley (2012) Mongolia * Orkhon Valley Cultural Landscape (2004) * Uvs Nuur Basin (2003) * Petroglyph Complexes of the Mongolian Altai (Aral Tolgoi, Upper Tsagaan Gol, Tsagaan Salaa-Baga Oigor) Nepal , Nepal]] * Kathmandu Valley * Lumbini, the Birthplace of the Lord Buddha * Royal Chitwan National Park * Sagarmatha National Park North Korea * Complex of Koguryo Tombs, Pyongyang and Nampho * Historic Monuments and Sites in Kaesong (2013) Oman *Archaeological sites of Bat, Al-Khutm and Al-Ayn *Bahla Fort *The Frankincense Trail *Aflaj Irrigation Systems Pakistan *Archaeological Ruins at Moenjodaro *Buddhist Ruins at Takht-i-Bahi and Neighboring City Remains at Sahr-i-Bahlol *Fort and Shalamar Gardens in Lahore *Historic Monuments at Makli in Thatta *Rohtas Fort *Taxila Palestinian Territories *Birthplace of Jesus: Church of the Nativity and the Pilgrimage Route, Bethlehem (2012) Philippines * Baroque Churches of the Philippines: Iglesia de San Agustín, Intramuros, Manila | Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de la Asunción, Santa Maria, Ilocos Sur | Iglesia de San Agustín, Paoay, Ilocos Norte | Iglesia de Santo Tomás de Villanueva, Miag-ao, Iloilo * Historic Town of Vigan * Puerto Princesa Subterranean River National Park * Rice Terraces of the Philippine Cordilleras including Banaue-Batad Cluster, Banaue-Bangaan Cluster, Hunduan Cluster, Mayoyao Cluster and Kiangan Cluster * Tubbataha Reef Marine Park * Mount Hamiguitan Range Wildlife Sanctuary Qatar * Al Zubarah Archaeological Site (2013) Saudi Arabia * The Archaeological Site of Al-Hijr (Madâin Sâlih) * At-Turaif District in ad-Dir'iyah Singapore * Singapore Botanic Gardens (2015) South Korea , South Korea]] *Changdeokgung Palace Complex, Seoul * Gochang, Hwasun, and Ganghwa Dolmen Sites * Gyeongju Historic Areas * Haeinsa Temple Janggyeong Panjeon, the Depositories for the Tripitaka Koreana Woodblocks in Hapcheon * Hwaseong Fortress, Suwon * Jongmyo Shrine, Seoul * Seokguram Grotto and Bulguksa Temple * Jeju Volcanic Island and Lava Tubes * Royal Tombs of the Joseon Dynasty (2009) * Historic Villages of Korea: Hahoe and Yangdong (2010) Sri Lanka * Ancient City of Polonnaruwa * Ancient City of Sigiriya * Central Highlands of Sri Lanka * Golden Temple of Dambulla * Old Town of Galle and its Fortifications * Sacred City of Anuradhapura * Sacred City of Kandy * Sinharaja Forest Reserve Syria * Ancient City of Aleppo * Ancient City of Bosra * Ancient City of Damascus * Site of Palmyra * Crac des Chevaliers and Qal’at Salah El-Din * Ancient Villages of Northern Syria Tajikistan * Proto-urban site of Sarazm * Tajik National Park (2013) Thailand , Thailand]] *Ban Chiang Archaeological Site, Udon Thani *Dong Phayayen-Khao Yai Forest Complex, Khao Yai National Park *Historic City of Ayutthaya *Historic Town of Sukhothai and Associated Towns of Kamphaeng Phet and Si Satchanalai *Thungyai-Huai Kha Khaeng Wildlife Sanctuaries Turkmenistan *Kunya-Urgench *State Historical and Cultural Park "Ancient Merv" *The Parthian Fortresses of Nisa United Arab Emirates * Cultural Sites of Al Ain (Hafit, Hili, Bidaa Bint Saud and Oases Areas) Uzbekistan , Uzbekistan]] *Historic Centre of Bukhara *Historic Centre of Shakhrisyabz *Itchan Kala *Samarkand - Crossroads of Cultures Vietnam *Complex of Hué Monuments * Ha Long Bay * Hoi An Ancient Town * Central Sector of the Imperial Citadel of Thang Long, Hanoi * My Son Sanctuary near Hoi An * Phong Nha-Ke Bang National Park * Citadel of the Ho Dynasty (2011) Yemen *Historic Town of Zabid *Old City of Sana'a *Old Walled City of Shibam *Socotra Archipelago Europe Albania *Butrint (1992, 1999, 2007) * Historic Centres of Gjirokastër and Berat (2005, 2008) Andorra *Madriu-Perafita-Claror Valley (which lies to the south and east of Andorra La Vella) (2004, 2006) Armenia *The monasteries of Haghpat and Sanahin in Armenia's Lori Province (1996, 2000) *The monastery of Geghard and the upper Azat Valley in Armenia's Kotayk Province (2000) *The cathedral and churches of Echmiadzin and the archaeological site of Zvartnots (2000) *Armenian Apostolic- Originally rebuilt in 301-303 as the oldest state-built church in the world. It still functions as a church and is the centre of the Armenian Apostolic Church. *Etchmiadzin Cathedral Austria , Austria]] * Historic centre of the city of Salzburg (1996) * Palace and gardens of Schönbrunn (Vienna) (1996) * Hallstatt-Dachstein Salzkammergut cultural landscape (1997) * Semmering railway (1998) * City of Graz - Historic Centre and Schloss Eggenberg * The Wachau cultural landscape, between Melk and Krems (2000) * Historic centre of Vienna (2001) * Fertö/Neusiedlersee cultural landscape (2001) * Prehistoric Pile Dwellings around the Alps (Switzerland, Austria, France, Germany, Italy, Slovenia) Azerbaijan *The Walled city of Baku with the Shirvanshah's Palace and Maiden Tower (2000) *Gobustan Rock Art Cultural Landscape (2007) Belarus *Mir Castle complex (2000) *Architectural, Residential and Cultural Complex of the Radziwill Family at Nesvizh (2005) *Belovezhskaya Pushcha/Bialowieza Forest (1979, 1992) *Struve Geodetic Arc (2005) Belgium * Historic centre, Bruges | Historic Centre of Veurne * Grand Place, Brussels * Major Town Houses of the Architect Victor Horta, Brussels * Neolithic Flint Mines, Spiennes * Notre-Dame Cathedral, Tournai * Plantin-Moretus House-Workshops-Museum Complex, Antwerp * Stoclet House, Brussels (2009) * The Four Lifts on the Canal du Centre and their Environs, La Louvière and Le Roeulx *Flemish Beguinages ** Beguinage of Hoogstraten ** Beguinage of Lier ** Grand beguinage of Mechelen ** Beguinage of Turnhout ** Beguinage of Sint-Truiden ** Beguinage of Tongeren ** Beguinage of Dendermonde ** Small beguinage of Ghent ** Beguinage of Sint-Amandsberg ** Beguinage of Diest ** Grand beguinage of Leuven ** Beguinage of Bruges ** Beguinage of Courtray *Belfries of Belgium and France: ** Belfry and aldermen's house, Aalst ** Cathedral of Our Lady, Antwerp ** City hall, Antwerp ** Belfry and halls, Bruges ** City hall with belfry, Dendermonde ** City hall with belfry, Diksmuide ** City hall with belfry, Eeklo ** Belfry, clothmakers' hall and Mammelokker (old prison), Ghent ** Former city hall / clothmakers' hall, Herentals ** Belfry with clothmakers' hall, Ypres ** Belfry or hall tower, Courtray ** St. Peter's church / Belfry, Leuven ** City hall and belfry tower, Lier ** Former city hall with belfry, Lo-Reninge ** Old hall with belfry, Mechelen ** St. Rumbold's tower, Mechelen ** Belfry and City hall, Menen ** Hall with belfry, Nieuwpoort ** City hall with belfry, Oudenaarde ** City hall, hall and belfry, Roeselare ** City hall with tower, Sint-Truiden ** Hall tower or belfry, hall and aldermen's room, Tielt ** St. Germain's church with city tower, Tienen ** Basilica of Our Lady with city tower, Tongeren ** Country house with belfry, Veurne ** St. Leonard's church, Zoutleeuw ** City hall belfry, Binche ** City hall belfry, Charleroi ** Belfry, Mons ** Belfry, Namur ** Belfry, Thuin ** Belfry, Tournai ** Belfry, Gembloux *Major Mining Sites of Wallonia (2012) :See also: France Bosnia and Herzegovina *Old Bridge Area of the Old City of Mostar *Mehmed Paša Sokolović Bridge in Višegrad Bulgaria , Bulgaria]] *Boyana Church (Sofia) *Madara Rider *Rock-hewn Churches of Ivanovo (1979) *Thracian tomb of Kazanlak (1979) *Ancient City of Nesebar *Srebarna Nature Reserve (1983) *Pirin National Park (1983) *Rila Monastery *Thracian tomb of Sveshtari (1985) Croatia , Croatia]] *Old City of Dubrovnik *Historic Complex of Split with the Palace of Diocletian *Plitvice Lakes National Park *Episcopal Complex of the Euphrasian Basilica in the Historic Centre of Porec *Historic City of Trogir *Cathedral of St. James in Sibenik *Stari Grad Plain Island Hvar Cyprus *Paphos *Painted churches in the Troodos region: Church of Ayios Nikolaos (St. Nicholas) tis Steyis, Kakopetria | Ayios Ionannis (St. John) Lambadhistis Monastery, Kalopanayiotis | Church of Panayia (the Virgin) Phorviotissa (Asinou), Nikitart | Church of Panayia (the Virgin) tou Arakou, Lagoudhera | Church of Panayia (the Virgin), Moutoullas | Church of Archangelos Michael (Archangel Michael), Pedhoulas | Church of Timios Stavros (Holy Cross), Pelendria | Church of Panayia (the Virgin) Podhithou, Galata | Church of Stavros (Holy Cross) Ayiasmati, Platanistasa | Church of Ayia Sotira (of the transfiguration of the Savior) tou Soteros, Palaichori *Choirokoitia Czech Republic , Czech Republic]] *Historic centre of Prague *Historic centre of Cesky Krumlov *Historic centre of Telc *Pilgrimage church of St. John of Nepomuk at Zelena Hora *Kutna Hora: historical town centre with the church of Saint Barbara and the cathedral of our Lady at Sedlec *Lednice-Valtice cultural landscape *Holasovice historical village reservation *Gardens and castle at Kromeriz *Litomysl castle *Holy Trinity column in Olomouc *Tugendhat Villa in Brno *The Jewish Quarter and St Procopius' basilica in Trebic Denmark *Jelling mounds, runic stones and church *Roskilde Cathedral *Kronborg Castle in Elsinore Estonia *Historic centre (old town) of Tallinn *Struve Geodetic Arc Finland , Finland]] *Bronze Age Burial Site of Sammallahdenmäki, near Rauma *Fortress of Suomenlinna, Helsinki *Old Rauma *Petäjävesi Old Church *Verla Groundwood and Board Mill, Jaala *Kvarken Archipelago/High Coast *Struve Geodetic Arc France , France]] , France]] * Episcopal City of Albi * Mont-Saint-Michel and its Bay * Chartres Cathedral * Palace and Park of Versailles * Vézelay, Church and Hill * Prehistoric Sites and Decorated Caves of the Vézère Valley, in Dordogne Region * Palace and Park of Fontainebleau * Amiens Cathedral * Roman Theatre and its Surroundings and the "Triumphal Arch" of Orange * Roman and Romanesque Monuments of Arles * Cistercian Abbey of Fontenay * Royal Saltworks of Arc-et-Senans * Place Stanislas, Place de la Carrière and Place d'Alliance in Nancy * Church of Saint-Savin sur Gartempe * Cape Girolata, Cape Porto, Scandola Nature Reserve and the Piana Calanches in Corsica * Le Pont du Gard (Roman Aqueduct) * Strasbourg - Grande île * Paris, Banks of the Seine * Cathedral of Notre-Dame, Former Abbey of Saint-Remi and Palace of Tau, Reims * Bourges Cathedral * Le Havre * Historic Centre of Avignon * Canal du Midi, which runs from Toulouse to Sète * Historic Fortified City of Carcassonne * Pyrénées - Mont Perdu * Routes of Santiago de Compostela in France * Historic Site of Lyon * Jurisdiction of Saint-Emilion * The Loire Valley between Sully-sur-Loire and Chalonnes * Belfries of Belgium and France: Belfry of the Town Hall, Armentières | Belfry of the Town Hall, Bailleul | Belfry of Bergues | Belfry of the Church of St-Martin, Cambrai | Belfry of the Town Hal,l Comines | Belfry of the Town Hall, Douai | Belfry of the Church of St-Eloi, Dunkerque| Belfry of the Town Hall, Dunkerque | Belfry of Gravelines | Belfry of the Town Hall, Lille | Belfry of the Town Hall Loos | Belfry of the Town Hall, Aire-sur-la-Lys | Belfry of the Town Hall, Arras | Belfry of Béthune | Belfry of the Town Hall Boulogne-sur-Mer | Belfry of the Town Hall Calais | Belfry of the Town Hall, Hesdin | Belfry Abbeville| Belfry Amiens| Belfry of the Old Community Hall, Doullens| Belfry of Lucheux| Belfry of Rue| Belfry of Saint-Riquier (For Belgian Belfries see Belgium above) * Provins, Town of Medieval Fairs * The Historic Centre of Bordeaux, Port of the Moon * Fortifications of Vauban in Briançon * The Causses and the Cévennes, Mediterranean Agro-pastoral Cultural Landscape (2011) * Prehistoric Pile Dwellings around the Alps (Switzerland, Austria, France, Germany, Italy, Slovenia) * Nord-Pas de Calais Mining Basin (2012) * The vineyards, wine cellars, and sales houses of Champagne-Ardenne. , Georgia]] Georgia * Bagrati Cathedral and Gelati Monastery (1994) * Historical Monuments of Mtskheta (1994) * Upper Svaneti (1996) Germany , Germany]] , Germany]] Germany]] * Aachen Cathedral (1978) * Speyer Cathedral (1981) * Würzburg Residence with the Court Gardens and Residence Square (1981) * Pilgrimage Church of Wies (1983) * Castles of Augustusburg and Falkenlust at Brühl (1984) * St. Mary's Cathedral and St. Michael's Church at Hildesheim (1985) * Roman Monuments, Cathedral of St. Peter and Church of Our Lady in Trier (1986) * Hanseatic City of Lübeck (1987) * Palaces and Parks of Potsdam and Berlin (1990) * Abbey and Altenmünster of Lorsch (1991) * Mines of Rammelsberg, Historic Town of Goslar and Upper Harz Water Management System (1992) * Maulbronn Monastery Complex (1993) * Town of Bamberg (1993) * Collegiate Church, Castle, and Old Town of Quedlinburg (1994) * Völklingen Ironworks (1994) * Messel Pit Fossil Site (1995) * Cologne Cathedral (1996) * Bauhaus and its Sites in Weimar and Dessau (1996) * Luther Memorials in Eisleben and Wittenberg (1996) * Classical Weimar (1998) * Museumsinsel (Museum Island), Berlin (1999) * Wartburg Castle near Eisenach (1999) * Garden Kingdom of Dessau-Wörlitz (2000) * Monastic Island of Reichenau (2000) * Zollverein Coal Mine Industrial Complex in Essen (2001) * Upper Middle Rhine Valley, between Koblenz and Bingen / Rüdesheim (2002) * Historic Centres of Stralsund and Wismar (2002) * Town Hall and Roland on the Marketplace of Bremen (2004) * Muskauer Park around Bad Muskau (2004) * Frontiers of the Roman Empire, including the Roman Limes (2005) * Old town of Regensburg with Stadtamhof (2006) * Berlin Modernism Housing Estates (2008) * The Wadden Sea, along the coast of Lower Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein, including the East and North Frisian Islands. (site shared with Netherlands) (2009) * Fagus Factory in Alfeld (2011) * Prehistoric Pile Dwellings around the Alps (Switzerland, Austria, France, Germany, Italy, Slovenia) (2011) * Margravial Opera House Bayreuth (2012) * Bergpark Wilhelmshöhe in Kassel (2013) Greece * Temple of Apollo Epicurius at Bassae * Archaeological Site of Delphi * Acropolis, Athens * Mount Athos * Meteora * Paleochristian and Byzantine Monuments of Thessaloniki * Archaeological Site of Epidaurus * Medieval City of Rhodes * Mystras, Sparta * Archaeological Site of Olympia * Delos, Cyclades * Monasteries of Daphni, Hossios Luckas and Nea Moni of Chios * Pythagoreion and Heraion of Samos * Archaeological Site of Vergina * Archaeological Sites of Mycenae and Tiryns, Corinth * Historic Centre (Chorá) with the Monastery of Saint John "the Theologian" and the Cave of the Apocalypse on the Island of Pátmos * The Old Town of Corfu Hungary *Caves of the Aggtelek and Slovak Karst *Budapest, the Banks of the Danube, the Buda Castle Quarter, and Andrássy Avenue *Fertö/Neusiedlersee cultural landscape *Old Village of Hollókő and its Surroundings *Hortobágy National Park *Millenary Benedictine Monastery of Pannonhalma and its Natural Environment *Pécs (Sopianae) Early Christian Cemetery * Tokaj Wine Region Cultural Landscape Iceland *Þingvellir National Park *Surtsey Ireland *Archaeological Ensemble of the Bend of the Boyne (Brú Na Bóinne Archaeological Park) *Skellig Michael * Giant's Causeway Italy , Italy]] , Italy]] , Italy]] * 18th-Century Royal Palace at Caserta with the Park, the Aqueduct of Vanvitelli and the San Leucio Complex * Amalfi Coast * Archaeological Area and the Patriarchal Basilica of Aquileia * Archaeological Area of Agrigento * Archaeological Areas of Pompeii, Herculaneum, and Torre Annunziata * Assisi, the Basilica of San Francesco and Other Franciscan Sites * Botanical Garden (Orto Botanico), Padova * Castel del Monte, Andria (Bari) * Cathedral, Torre Civica and Piazza Grande, Modena * Church and Dominican Convent of Santa Maria delle Grazie with "The Last Supper" by "Leonardo da Vinci" in Milan * Cilento and Vallo di Diano National Park with the Archeological sites of Paestum and Velia, and the Certosa di Padula * City of Verona * City of Vicenza and the Palladian Villas of the Veneto * Crespi d'Adda * The Dolomites (2009) * Early Christian Monuments of Ravenna * Etruscan Necropolises of Cerveteri and Tarquinia * Ferrara, City of the Renaissance and its Po Delta * Historic Centre of Florence * Historic Centre of Naples * Historic Centre of Rome, the Properties of the Holy See in that City Enjoying Extraterritorial Rights, and San Paolo Fuori le Mura * Historic Centre of San Gimignano * Historic Centre of Siena * Historic Centre of Urbino * Historic Centre of the City of Pienza * I Sassi di Matera * Isole Eolie (Aeolian Islands) * The Landscape of Val d'Orcia * Late Baroque Towns of the Noto Valley: Noto, Caltagirone, Militello Val di Catania, Catania, Modica, Palazzolo, Ragusa and Scicli (South-eastern Sicily) * Monte San Giorgio * Piazza del Duomo, Pisa * Portovenere, Cinque Terre, and the Islands (Palmaria, Tino and Tinetto) * Residences of the Royal House of Savoy in and around Turin * Rock Drawings in Valcamonica * Su Nuraxi di Barumini * Syracuse and the Rocky Necropolis of Pantalica * The Trulli of Alberobello, (Bari) * Venice and its Lagoon * Villa Adriana, Tivoli * Villa Romana del Casale, Piazza Armerina * Villa d'Este, Tivoli * Sacri Monti of Piedmont and Lombardy * The Strade Nuove and the system of the Palazzi dei Rolli, in the historic centre of Genoa * Mantua and Sabbioneta * Rhaetian Railway in the Albula / Bernina Landscapes * Longobards in Italy. Places of the Power (2011) * Prehistoric Pile Dwellings around the Alps (Switzerland, Austria, France, Germany, Italy, Slovenia) * Mount Etna (2013) * Medici Villas and Gardens in Tuscany (2013) Latvia *Historic Centre of Riga *Struve Geodetic Arc Lithuania *Kernavė Archeological Site (Cultural Reserve of Kernavė) *Vilnius Historic Centre *Curonian Spit *Struve Geodetic Arc Luxembourg * City of Luxembourg: its Old Quarters and Fortifications Macedonia , Macedonia]] *Ohrid Region with its Cultural and Historic Aspect and its Natural Environment Malta *City of Valletta * Hal Saflieni Hypogeum *Megalithic Temples of Malta Moldova *Struve Geodetic Arc Montenegro * Durmitor National Park (1980) * Natural and Culturo-Historical Region of Kotor (1979) Netherlands * Canal Ring, Amsterdam * Defence Line of Amsterdam, North Holland and Utrecht * Beemster Polder, Beemster * D.F. Wouda Steam Pumping Station, Lemmer * Mill Network, Kinderdijk * Rietveld Schröder House, Utrecht * Schokland and Surroundings, Noordoostpolder * Wadden Sea, West Frisian Islands (site shared with Germany) Norway * Røros Mining Town and the Circumference * Vega Islands * Docks of Bergen * Urnes Stave Church * Rock Art of Alta * West Norwegian Fjords - Geirangerfjord and Nærøyfjord *Struve Geodetic Arc Poland , Poland]] * Białowieża National Park in Białowieża (1979) * Auschwitz Birkenau: German Nazi Concentration and Extermination Camp (1940-1945) outside Oświęcim (1979) * Castle of the Teutonic Order in Malbork (1997) * Centennial Hall in Wrocław (2006) * Churches of Peace in Jawor and Świdnica (2001) * Historic Centre of Warsaw (1980) * Kalwaria Zebrzydowska: the Mannerist Architectural and Park Landscape Complex and Pilgrimage Park (1999) * Kraków's Historic Centre (1978) * Medieval Town of Toruń (1997) * Muskauer Park / Park Mużakowski in Łęknica (2004) * Old City of Zamość (1992) * Wieliczka Salt Mine (1978) * Wooden Churches of Southern Little Poland (2003) * Wooden Tserkvas of the Carpathian Region in Poland and Ukraine (2013) Portugal , Portugal]] *Alto Douro Wine Region *Central Zone of the Town of Angra do Heroísmo on Terceira Island, Azores *Convent of Christ in Tomar *Cultural Landscape of Sintra *Historic Centre of Évora *Historic Centre of Guimarães *Historic Centre of Porto *Landscape of the Pico Island Vineyard Culture *Laurisilva forests of Madeira *Medieval Village of Monsaraz *Monastery of Alcobaça *Monastery of Batalha *Monastery of the Hieronymites and Tower of Belem in Lisbon *Prehistoric Rock-Art Sites in the Côa Valley and Siega Verde *Garrison Border Town of Elvas and its Fortifications (2012) * University of Coimbra - Alta and Sofia (2013) Romania *Churches of Moldavia *Dacian Fortresses of the Orastie Mountains (see also Sarmizegetusa) *Danube Delta *Historic Centre of Sighisoara *Monastery of Horezu *Villages with fortified churches in Transylvania *Wooden Churches of Maramures Russia , Russia]] *Architectural Ensemble of the Trinity Sergius Lavra in Sergiev Posad, Moscow Oblast *Central Sikhote-Alin mountains, Primorsky Krai *Church of the Ascension, Kolomenskoye *Cultural and Historic Ensemble of the Solovetsky Islands, a.k.a. Solovki, Arkhangelsk Oblast *Curonian Spit, Kaliningrad Oblast *Ensemble of the Ferapontov Monastery, Vologda Oblast *Ensemble of the Novodevichy Convent, Moscow *Golden Mountains of Altai *Historic Center of Saint Petersburg and Related Groups of Monuments *Historic Monuments of Novgorod and Surroundings *Historic and Architectural Complex of the Kazan Kremlin *Kizhi Island *Kremlin and Red Square, Moscow *Lake Baikal *Natural System of Wrangel Island Reserve, Chukotka (2004) *Putorana Plateau *Virgin Komi Forests, Komi Republic. *Volcanoes of Kamchatka *Western Caucasus *White Monuments of Vladimir and Suzdal *Historical Center of the City of Yaroslavl *Citadel, Ancient City and Fortress Buildings of Derbent * Uvs Nuur Basin, in Tuva, Eastern Siberia *Struve Geodetic Arc *Lena Pillars Nature Park (2012) San Marino *San Marino Historic Centre and Monte Titano Serbia *Stari Ras and Sopocani *Studenica Monastery *Gamzigrad-Romuliana, Palace of Galerius *Medieval Monuments in Kosovo Slovakia *Caves of the Aggtelek and Slovak Karst *Historic Town of Banska Stiavnica and the Technical Monuments in its Vicinity *Bardejov Town Conservation Reserve *Spissky Hrad and its Associated Cultural Monuments and Levoca at the Spis region *Vlkolínec *Primeval Beech Forests of the Carpathians *Carpathian Wooden Churches Slovenia * Skocjan Caves near Divača * Prehistoric Pile Dwellings around the Alps (Switzerland, Austria, France, Germany, Italy, Slovenia) * Heritage of Mercury Almadén and Idrija (Slovenia, Spain) (2012) Spain , Spain]] *Alhambra, Generalife and Albayzin, Granada *Altamira Cave near Santander *Aranjuez Cultural Landscape *Archaeological Ensemble of Mérida *Archaeological Ensemble of Tárraco in Tarragona, Catalonia *Archaeological Site of Atapuerca *Burgos Cathedral, Burgos *Catalan Romanesque Churches of the Vall de Boí, Catalonia *Cathedral, Alcazar and Archivo de Indias in Seville *Doñana National Park *Garajonay National Park *Historic Centre of Cordoba *Historic City of Toledo *Historic Walled Town of Cuenca *Ibiza, Biodiversity and Culture *La Lonja de la Seda de Valencia *Las Médulas *Monastery and Site of the El Escorial, Madrid *Monuments of Oviedo and the Kingdom of the Asturias *Mudejar Architecture of Aragon *Old City of Salamanca *Old Town of Ávila, with its Extra-Muros churches *Old Town of Cáceres *Old Town of Segovia and its Aqueduct *Palm tree forest of Elche *Güell Park, Güell Palace and Casa Milà in Barcelona, Catalonia *Poblet Monastery, Catalonia *Pyrenees: Mont Perdu *Rock-Art of the Mediterranean Basin on the Iberian Peninsula *Roman Walls of Lugo * Route to Santiago de Compostela *Royal Monastery of Santa Maria de Guadalupe, La Puebla *San Cristóbal de La Laguna, Canary Islands *San Millán Yuso and Suso Monasteries *Santiago de Compostela (Old Town) *Prehistoric Rock-Art Sites in the Côa Valley, Portugal and Siega Verde *The Palau de la Música Catalana and the Hospital de Sant Pau, Barcelona, Catalonia *University and Historic Precinct of Alcalá de Henares *Ubeda and Baeza: Urban duality, cultural unity *Vizcaya Bridge in Bilbao *Teide National Park, Tenerife * Tower of Hercules (2009) * Cultural Landscape of the Serra de Tramuntana (2011) * Heritage of Mercury Almadén and Idrija (Slovenia, Spain) (2012) Sweden *The Agricultural Landscape of Southern Öland *Birka and Hovgården on the islands Björkö and Adelsö in lake Mälaren, Near Stockholm *The Church Village of Gammelstad outside Luleå *Drottningholm Castle Area outside Stockholm *Engelsberg Ironworks in Fagersta *The Hanseatic town of Visby *The High Coast of Ångermanland *The Laponian area in Lapland *The Mining Area of the Great Copper Mountain in Falun *The Naval Port of Karlskrona *Rock Carvings in Tanum, in Bohuslän region *Skogskyrkogården (The Woodland Cemetery) in Stockholm *The Grimeton Radio Station in Varberg *Struve Geodetic Arc *Decorated Farmhouses of Hälsingland (2012) Switzerland * The Convent of St. Gall * The Benedictine Convent of St. John at Müstair * The Old Town of Berne * The Three Castles, Defensive Wall and Ramparts of the Market-town of Bellinzona * Jungfrau-Aletsch-Bietschhorn above Interlaken * Monte San Giorgio near Lugano in Ticino * Lavaux, Vineyard Terraces overlooking the Lake and the Alps * Le Locle, Watchmaking Town Planning * Rhaetian Railway in the Albula / Bernina Landscapes * Sardona Tectonic Area * Prehistoric Pile Dwellings around the Alps (Switzerland, Austria, France, Germany, Italy, Slovenia) Turkey * Archaeological Site of Troy (1998) * City of Safranbolu (1994) * Göreme National Park and the Rock Sites of Cappadocia (1985) * Great Mosque and Hospital of Divrigi (1985) * Hattusha (1986) * Hierapolis-Pamukkale (1988) * Historic Areas of Istanbul (1985) * Nemrut Dagi (1987) * Xanthos-Letoon (1988) * Selimiye Mosque Complex at Edirne (2011) * Neolithic Site of Çatalhöyük (2012) Ukraine * Kiev: Saint Sophia Cathedral and Related Monastic Buildings, Kyiv-Pechersk Lavra * Lviv: the Ensemble of the Historic Center * Primeval Beech Forests of the Carpathians around Rakhiv in Western Ukraine * Residence of Bukovinian and Dalmatia Metropolitans in Chernivtsi * Struve Geodetic Arc * Wooden Tserkvas of the Carpathian Region in Poland and Ukraine (2013) * Ancient City of Tauric Chersonese and its Chora United Kingdom , United Kingdom]] *Bath (1987) *Blaenavon Industrial Landscape in Wales (2000) *Blenheim Palace near Oxford (1987) *Caernarfon Castle, Conwy Castle, Beaumaris Castle & Harlech Castle in Wales (1986) *Canterbury Cathedral, St Augustine's Abbey, and St Martin's Church (1988) *Cornwall and West Devon Mining Landscape (2006) *Derwent Valley Mills, Derbyshire (2001) *Dorset and East Devon Coast, West England (2001) *Durham Castle and Cathedral (1986, 2008) *Edinburgh, Old and New Towns (1995) *The Giant's Causeway in Northern Ireland (1986) *Maritime Greenwich (1997) *Frontiers of the Roman Empire: Hadrian's Wall (1987, 2005, 2008) *Ironbridge Gorge near Telford (1986) *Kew Gardens (2003) *Liverpool – Maritime Mercantile City (2004) *Neolithic Orkney (1999) *New Lanark near Glasgow (2001) *Pontcysyllte Aqueduct and Canal (2009) *Saint Kilda, Outer Hebrides (1986, 2004, 2005) *Saltaire, in Bradford (2001) *Stonehenge, Avebury and associated sites (1986, 2008) *Studley Royal Park near Ripon and Harrogate (1986) *The Tower of London (1988) *Westminster Palace, Westminster Abbey and Saint Margaret's Church (1987, 2008) Vatican City ]] *The Properties of the Holy See in Rome Enjoying Extraterritorial Rights (1980, 1990) *Vatican City (1984) North America Barbados * Historic Bridgetown and its Garrison (2011) Belize *Belize Barrier Reef Reserve System Bermuda * Historic Town of St. George and Related Fortifications, Bermuda Canada ]] *L'Anse aux Meadows National Historic Site near St Anthony *Nahanni National Park *Dinosaur Provincial Park, near Brooks, Alberta *SGaang Gwaay in the Gwaii Haanas National Park Reserve *Head-Smashed-In Buffalo Jump near Fort Macleod, Alberta *Wood Buffalo National Park *Canadian Rocky Mountain Parks: Banff National Park | Hamber Provincial Park | Jasper National Park | Kootenay National Park | Mount Robson Provincial Park | Mount Assiniboine Provincial Park | Yoho National Park *Historic district of Old Québec City *Gros Morne National Park *Old town Lunenburg *Miguasha Park * Kluane / Wrangell-St. Elias / Glacier Bay / Tatshenshini-Alsek (1979, 1992, 1994) *Waterton Glacier International Peace Park: Waterton Lakes National Park | Glacier National Park *The Rideau Canal *Joggins Fossil Cliffs in Cumberland County, Nova Scotia (2008) * Riding Mountain National Park forms the core of the Riding Mountain Biosphere Reserve *The Landscape of Grand-Pré (2012) * Red Bay Basque Whaling Station (2013) Costa Rica *Cocos Island National Park *Area de Conservación Guanacaste *Talamanca Range-La Amistad Reserves/La Amistad National Park Cuba *Urban Historic Centre of Cienfuegos *Old Havana and its fortifications *Trinidad and the Valley de los Ingenios *San Pedro de la Roca castle, Santiago de Cuba *Desembarco del Granma National Park *Vinales Valley near Viñales in the Pinar del Rio province *Archaeological landscape of the first coffee plantations in the Southeast of Cuba (Sierra Maestra) *Alejandro de Humboldt National Park *Historic Centre of Camagüey Curaçao * Historic Area of Willemstad, Inner City and Harbour Dominica *Morne Trois Pitons National Park Dominican Republic *Colonial city of Santo Domingo El Salvador *Joya de Ceren archaeological site (1993) Greenland *Ilulissat Icefjord Guatemala , Guatemala]] * Antigua Guatemala * Archaeological Park and Ruins of Quirigua * Tikal National Park Haiti *National History Park - Citadel, Sans Souci, Ramiers Honduras *Maya Site of Copán *Río Plátano Biosphere Reserve Mexico , Mexico]] , Mexico]] *Agave Landscape and Ancient Industrial Facilities of Tequila *Ancient Maya City of Calakmul, Campeche *Archaeological Monuments Zone of Xochicalco *Archeological Zone of Paquimé, Casas Grandes, Chihuahua *Camino Real de Tierra Adentro *Earliest 16th-Century Monasteries on the Slopes of Popocatepetl *El Tajin, Pre-Hispanic City *Historic Centre of Guanajuato *Historic Centre of Mexico City and Xochimilco *Historic Centre of Morelia *Historic Centre of Oaxaca and Archaeological Site of Monte Albán *Historic Centre of Puebla *Historic Centre of Zacatecas *Historic Fortified Town of Campeche *Historic Monuments Zone of Querétaro *Historic Monuments Zone of Tlacotalpan *Historic Town of Guanajuato and Adjacent Mines *Hospicio Cabañas, Guadalajara *Islands of the Gulf of California *Luis Barragán House and Studio *Pre-Hispanic City and National Park of Palenque *Pre-Hispanic City of Chichen Itza *Pre-Hispanic City of Teotihuacan *Prehispanic City of Uxmal *Prehistoric caves of Yagul and Mitla in the Central Valley of Oaxaca *Rock Paintings of the Sierra de San Francisco *Sian Ka'an biosphere reserve, Quintana Roo *Whale Sanctuary of El Vizcaino *Franciscan Missions in the Sierra Gorda of Querétaro *Central University City Campus of the Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (UNAM), Mexico City *Monarch Butterfly Biosphere Reserve *Protective Town of San Miguel and the Sanctuary of Jesús Nazareno de Atotonilco, Guanajuato * El Pinacate and Gran Desierto de Altar Biosphere Reserve (2013) Nicaragua * Ruins of Leon Viejo * Leon Cathedral (2011) Panama *Coiba National Park *Talamanca Range-La Amistad Reserves/La Amistad National Park *Fortifications on the Caribbean Side of Panama: Portobelo-San Lorenzo *Darien National Park *Archaeological Site of Panamá Viejo and Historic District of Panamá Puerto Rico See USA. Saint Kitts and Nevis *Brimstone Hill Fortress National Park Saint Lucia *Pitons Management Area United States of America , United States]] , United States]] * Cahokia Mounds State Historic Site (1982) * Carlsbad Caverns National Park (1995) * Chaco Culture National Historical Park (1987) * Everglades National Park (1979) * Grand Canyon (1979) * Great Smoky Mountains National Park (1983) * Hawaii Volcanoes National Park (1987) * Independence Hall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (1979) * La Fortaleza and San Juan National Historic Site in Old San Juan, San Juan, Puerto Rico (1983) * Mammoth Cave National Park (1981) * Mesa Verde National Park (1978) * Monticello and the University of Virginia in Charlottesville, Virginia (1987) * Olympic National Park (1981) * Papahānaumokuākea, Hawaii (2010) * Pueblo de Taos outside the town of Taos, New Mexico (1992) * Redwood National and State Parks (1980) * Statue of Liberty in New York (1984) * Yellowstone National Park (1978) * Yosemite National Park (1984) * Waterton Glacier International Peace Park: Waterton Lakes National Park | Glacier National Park (1995) Oceania Australia , Australia]] ]] * Australian Convict Sites (eleven sites) * Sydney Opera House * Oxley Wild Rivers National Park * Willandra Lakes region * Lord Howe Island Group * The greater Blue Mountains area * Great Barrier Reef * Wet Tropics of Queensland * Fraser Island * Gondwana Rainforest of Australia, Queensland/New South Wales (previously known as Central Eastern Rainforest Reserves) * Kakadu National Park * Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park * Tasmanian Wilderness: Central Plateau Conservation and Protected Areas | Walls of Jerusalem National Park | Cradle Mountain-Lake St. Clair National Park | Franklin-Gordon Wild Rivers National Park | Adamsfield Conservation Area | Southwest National Park | Hartz Mountains National Park * Macquarie Island * Shark Bay * Purnululu National Park ''(including the Bungle Bungles)' * Australian Fossil Mammal Sites (Riversleigh/Naracoorte) * Royal Exhibition Building and Carlton Gardens in Melbourne * Heard and McDonald Islands * Ningaloo Coast (Exmouth and Coral Bay) (2011) Fiji * Levuka Historical Port Town (2013) Kiribati Phoenix Islands Protected Area Marshall Islands * Bikini Atoll, nuclear tests site New Caledonia *Lagoons of New Caledonia New Zealand *New Zealand Sub-Antarctic Islands: Snares Islands, Bounty Islands, Antipodes Islands, Auckland Islands, Campbell Islands *Tongariro National Park *Te Wahipounamu **Aoraki/Mount Cook National Park **Westland/Tai Poutini National Park **Mount Aspiring National Park **Fiordland National Park Papua New Guinea *Kuk Early Agricultural Site in Western Province Palau * Rock Islands Southern Lagoon (2012) Pitcairn Islands *Henderson Island Solomon Islands *East Rennell Vanuatu *Chief Roi Mata’s Domain South America Argentina , Argentina]] * Los Glaciares *Iguazu National Park *Cueva de las Manos, Rio Pinturas *Valdes Peninsula *The Jesuit Block and Estancias of Cordoba *Ischigualasto/Talampaya Natural Parks *Quebrada de Humahuaca in Jujuy *Jesuit Missions of the Guaranis: San Ignacio Miní | Nuestra Señora de Santa Ana | Nuestra Señora de Loreto | Santa Maria la Mayor Bolivia , Bolivia]] *City of Potosí (1987) *Jesuit Missions of the Chiquitos (1990) *Historic city of Sucre (1991) *Fuerte de Samaipata (1998) *Noel Kempff Mercado National Park (2000) *Tiwanaku: spiritual and political centre of the Tiwanaku culture (2000) Brazil , Brazil]] *Historic Town of Ouro Preto *Historic Centre of the Town of Olinda *Historic Centre of Salvador da Bahia *Sanctuary of Bom Jesus de Congonhas *Iguaçu National Park - see Iguaçu Falls *Brasilia *Serra da Capivara National Park *Historic Centre of Sao Luis *Historic Centre of the town of Diamantina *Discovery Coast Atlantic Forest Reserves: Una Biological Reserve | Pau Brasil CEPLAC Experimental Station | Sooretama Biological Reserve | Monte Pascoal National Park | Pau Brasil National Park | Descobrimento National Park | Veracruz Station Private Natural Heritage Reserve | Linhares Forest Reserve *Atlantic Forest Biosphere Reserves: Guaraqueçaba Ecological Station | Xituê Ecological Station | Chauás Ecological Station | Juréia-Itatins Ecological Station | Ilha do Mel Ecological Station | Guaraguaçu Ecological Station | Carlos Botelho State Park | Intervales State Park | Ilha do Cardoso State Park | Jacupiranga State Park | Pariquera-Abaixo State Park | Alto Ribeira State Tourist Park | Superagüi National Park | Lauraceas State Park | Pico do Marumbi State Park | Roberto E. Lange State Park | Serra da Graciosa State Park | Pau Oco State Park | Serras do Cordeiro, Paratiu, Itapuã e Itinga Wildlife Zone | Serras de Arrepiado e Tombador Wildlife Zone | Mangues Wildlife Zone | Serra do Itapitangui (e Mandira) Wildlife Zone | Ilhas Oceânicas Wildlife Zone | Ilha Comprida Wildlife Zone | Salto Morato Private Reserve of Natural Protection | Cananéia-Iguape-Peruíbe Environmental Protection Area | Guaraqueçaba Environmental Protection Area | Ilha Comprida Environmental Protection Area | Serra do Mar Environmental Protection Area | Marumbi Environmental Protection Area *Pantanal Conservation Area *Central Amazon Conservation Complex: Jaú National Park *Cerrado Protected Areas: Chapada dos Veadeiros and Emas National Parks *Brazilian Atlantic Islands: Fernando de Noronha and Atol das Rocas Reserves *Historic Centre of the Town of Goias *Jesuit Missions of the Guaranis: São Miguel das Missões *São Francisco Square in the Town of São Cristovão *Rio de Janeiro, Carioca Landscapes between the Mountain and the Sea (2012) Chile , Easter Island]] *Rapa Nui National Park - see Easter Island *Churches of Chiloe Island: Achao, Quinchao and Caguach churches, Quinchao | Castro, Rilán, Nercón and Chelín churches, Castro | Aldachildo, Ichuac and Detif churches, Puqueldón | Vilupuili and Chonchi churches, Chonchi | Tenaún and Colo churches, Quemchi | San Juan and Dalcahue churches, Dalcahue *Humberstone and Santa Laura Saltpeter Works, Atacama Desert *Historic quarter of the seaport city of Valparaíso *Sewell Mining Town Colombia *Port, Fortresses and Group of Monuments, Cartagena *Los Katios National Park *Historic Centre of Santa Cruz de Mompox *National Archaeological Park of Tierradentro *San Agustin Archaeological Park *Malpelo Fauna and Flora Sanctuary * Coffee Cultural Landscape of Colombia (Pacifica and Andino regions) Ecuador *Galapagos Islands *City of Quito *Sangay National Park *Historic centre of Santa Ana de los Rios de Cuenca Paraguay * Jesuit Missions of La Santisima Trinidad de Paraná and Jesus de Tavarangue near Encarnacion Peru ]] *Chan Chan Archaeological Zone near Trujillo (1986) *Chavín de Huántar Archaeological Site (1985) *City of Cuzco (1983) *Historic Centre of Lima (1988,1991) *Historic Sanctuary of Machu Picchu (1983) *Historical Centre of the City of Arequipa (2000) *Huascarán National Park (1985) *Lines and Geoglyphs of Nazca and Pampas de Jumana (1994) *Manú National Park (1987) *Río Abiseo National Park (1990,1992) *Sacred City of Caral-Supe (2009) Suriname *Central Suriname Nature Reserve *Historic Inner City of Paramaribo Uruguay *Historic Quarter of the City of Colonia del Sacramento Venezuela *Coro and its Port *Canaima National Park *Ciudad Universitaria de Caracas Delisted Sites The following are sites that were once registered World Heritage Sites but have since been taken off the list: *Arabian Oryx Sanctuary in Oman NB: Site became first to be removed from List in 2007 for reduction in the habitat of the Oryx *Dresden Elbe Valley in Germany Site was delisted in 2009 because a road was constructed through it. See also * Archaeological sites * Christian buildings, sites and events * Muslim buildings, sites and events * Old Towns de:Liste des Welterbes es:Sitios Patrimonio de la Humanidad fi:UNESCOn maailmanperintöluettelo fr:Patrimoine de l'UNESCO hu:Világörökségi helyszínek it:Patrimoni dell'Umanità ja:ユネスコ世界遺産リスト nl:Unesco-Werelderfgoed pl:Lista światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO pt:Patrimônio da Humanidade ro:Patrimoniul Mondial al UNESCO ru:Список объектов Всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО sv:Världsarv WikiPedia:World Heritage Site